Thumbelina
by Montrealae90
Summary: Sasuke’s a "toy" sized person. Naruto’s a fairy prince. Will Sasuke ever find true love? Or will he fall for the wrong person? NaruSasu, OOCNESS, slight OroSasu, NejiSasu, and KibaSasu, not much though you have to squint to see it.
1. Prolouge

Thumbelina

**Thumbelina**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Paring: NaruSasu**

**Rating: K+--T**

**Sum: Sasuke's a miniature **_**toy **_**person. Naruto's a fairy prince. Will Sasuke ever find true love? Or will he fall for the wrong person? NaruSasu, OOCNESS, slight OroSasu, NejiSasu, and KibaSasu, not much though you have to squint to see it.**

**Disclaimer: Rei: DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THUMBELINA….or any of the songs that are used…crys I can wish though…**

**Rei: Yo everyone! Rei here! I'm just gonna say who's who and Naru-chan will do the rest. Okay here it goes:**

_Naruto: Prince Cornelius_

_Sasuke: Thumbelina_

_Jiraiya: Prince Father_

_Tsunade: Prince Mother_

_Kakashi: Sasuke's Mother (LOL)_

_Frog Mom: Sakura (The frog has PINK hair for crying out loud!)_

_Frog Sons: Neji, Gaara, Shino_

_Bumble (Thing that the Prince rides): Gamakichi_

_Hero: Pakun_

_Mr. Mole: Orochimaru_

_Ms. Field Mouse: Kabuto_

_Swallow: Rock Lee_

_Jitter Bugs and Beetles: Random_

_Main Beetle: Kiba_

_Rei: Ok's that's it! Take it away Naru-chan!_

_Naruto: Please enjoy and review!_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

" _Lalala lala lala lala if you fallow your heart!"_

A green swallow sang as he flew over a large building and landing on it. "Konnichiwa! Welcome to Tokyo! City of love!" he said breathlessly. (A/n yes I know that Paris is the city of love…But I don't want Naruto to be from France) "Nani? Who am I? Ore wa Rock Lee, swallow extraordinaire and lover of beautiful things!" He took off the building, heading towards an old library, and began to sing again.

"_You're sure to do impossible things if you fallow your heart!_

_You're sure to fly on magical wings when you fallow your heart!"_

"Oh that is very nice ne? And I love what it is saying! It is saying: when you fallow your heart nothing is impossible!" Rock Lee said laughing going through a broken widow in the library.

"_You're sure to do impossible things!!"_

Rock Lee giggled as he landed on an old hat. "Ah! I love the sound of my voice!"

"_When you fallow your heart!_

_When you fallow your heart!!" _

He collapsed on the old hat and sighed. "I love great romances…I myself am a swallow of great pleasure…" He chuckled standing up and taking a rag and wrapping around his neck. He looked over next to him to see piles and piles of books. "These are stories about people with impossible problems!" Rock Lee began reading off some of the book titles. "Sam Saul loved Delilah, oh that was really impossible. Romeo and Juliet, impossible. " He chuckled. " But the most impossible of all the stories is impossibly small! The story of a thumb sized boy, named Sasuke…" A blue book opened and the swallow began to read.

"_Once upon a time there was a lonely man who longed to have a child of his own._

_One day he paid a visit to a good wizard, who gave him a tiny barleycorn._

'"_Plant it in a flower pot,"' he said. '" And see what happens…"'_

_The man did as he was told and by and by it began growing! Until at last,_

"_Oh what a beautiful flower…" said the man as a red rose bloomed before his very eyes. He kissed it softly. The flower opened slowly showing a person that was inside. The man gasped. It was a tiny boy. He had raven locks that formed into the spikes in the back and fell into long bangs in the front. He had beautiful porcelain, white skin and stunning onyx eyes. The boy wore an off the shoulder black, long sleeved tee-shirt, black Capri pants, and black ballet flats. The boy stood up, yawing, and looked up at the man. He smiled. "Konnichiwa, tousann…" The man smiled back, letting the boy walk onto his hand. The raven haired boy clutched his fathers thumb, smiling still. The man kissed the boys head lightly._

"_I shall call you….Sasuke…."_

Rock Lee laughed. "Sasuke?…But can you imagine the troubles a little boy can get into who's no bigger than your thumb?"

TBC…

Rei: laughs Fianally chap 1 done! slouches in comp chair

Naruto: Not bad Rei...

Sasuke: twitches Why do I look like a girl? T.T

Naruto: Because your the uke...

Sasuke: ...Hn...

Rei: O.O Wow he's not fighting back...anyway Naru-chan?

Naruto: Review please! --


	2. Soon I'll Find Love

**Thumbelina**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Paring: NaruSasu**

**Rating: K+--T**

**Sum: Sasuke's a miniature _toy _person. Naruto's a fairy prince. Will Sasuke ever find true love? Or will he fall for the wrong person? NaruSasu, OOCNESS, slight OroSasu, NejiSasu, and KibaSasu, not much though you have to squint to see it.**

**Disclaimer: Rei: DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THUMBELINA….or any of the songs that are used…crys I can wish though…**

**Rei: Hello everyone! Rei here! Here's chappie 2!**

**Naruto: Enjoy and Review!**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

Chapter2: Soon I'll Find Love…

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sasuke's eyes widened, and hugged his fathers thumb in fear when he saw the enormous creatures that stood before him. "Father, what are they?" he asked his father. Sasuke's "father" was a tall man with spiky, sliver hair and calculating onyx eyes. He had pale skin and mask covering half his face. He wore a green turtle next tank top, black pants, and black boots. His name was Hatake Kakashi. He and Sasuke lived in a peaceful farm up in the mountains of Tokyo, Japan.

"Those are chickens," said Kakashi as he pointed to the birds that were clucking. "That's a cow," He pointed to the black a white thing that had a ring going through its nose. "And that's a duck and a goat." He pointed to the other two animals that were drinking water from a wooden cradle. Sasuke nodded and smiled. Kakashi smiled back and set Sasuke down on the cradle.

All the animals looked up at him and smiled in an animal like way. Than suddenly, the animals began singing!

_Duck: "Who is the boy no bigger than a bumble bee? Quack!"_

_Goat: "Who is the angel with the funny name?" _

Sasuke lost his balance on the cradle and fell in the water.

_Cow: "Who we don't know where he's from or how he came to be?"_

Sasuke grabbed the cow's nose ring as was pulled out of the water. The duck came over and he climbed on her beak.

_All Farm Animals: "But happy was the day he came!"_

Sasuke was carried over to where the chickens were.

_Chickens: "Sasuke!"_

_Goat: "He's a tiny little squirt!"_

The chickens jumped up in air looking like they wanted to fly. Sasuke laughed as he was dropped back off on the cradle.

_Chickens: "Sasuke!"_

_Cow: "Tiny angel in trousers!"_

Sasuke was knocked over again, but this time didn't fall into the water. The chickens then dropped onto each other forming a stack, the other animals stood next to Sasuke still singing.

_Farm Animals: "He's mending and baking, pretending, he's making things up!"_

_Chickens: "Sasuke!"_

The chickens jumped into the air again, landing over by Kakashi, who was sweeping the front porch. Sasuke smiled brightly, looking around and grabbing a feather that was right next to him. He began sweeping the cradle and started to sing himself.

_Sasuke: "Who would believe the wonder of the world I see…" _

He fell into a hole landing in a chickens nest._  
Each little minute brings a new surprise  
There's only one peculiar thing that bothers me  
Seems I'm the only one my size!"_

Chicks that had cracked there shells were dancing to Sasuke's voice. He giggled. Then all the animals began to sing again.

_Chickens: "Sasuke!"_

_Goat: Thank the Lord and save our meals_

A little chick was pushed out of the way by an older chicken when he was trying to get something to eat. Sasuke saw this and squeezed through the giant hens to get the little chick some corn.

_Chickens: "Sasuke!"_

_Turkey__: "Maybe if you had high heels!"_

_Chickens: "Sasuke!"_

_Farm animals: "If you stay here forever we know that we'll never become quite glum."_

Sasuke came back to the chick and dropped the corn on the ground. The little chick nuzzled Sasuke who petted him back. Kakashi then came over and picked Sasuke up bringing him back inside the house into the kitchen. The chicken began jumping up looking through the window.

_Chickens: "Sasuke!"_

_Cow: "He's always in the thick!"_

Sasuke slipped off the kitchen window seal into a pie Kakashi was baking. Kakashi didn't see Sasuke so he put the cover on the pie. Suddenly Sasuke popped out of the side; he had a cherry on his head. Kakashi gasped.

_Chickens: "Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke: "But I get out in the lick!"_

Sasuke popped the cheery off his head and licked some off his hand. Kakashi smiled picking up Sasuke, who smiled back and they both headed back outside. Kakashi grabbed a basket on the way out. They headed to a plum tree where all the animals stood, still singing.

_Chickens: "Sasuke!"_

_Farm Animals: "Sometimes its sickness, but this time it's bigness!"_

Sasuke stood in the basket trying to reach a plum that was hanging 2 inches above him. The duck saw him struggling and helped him out.

_Sasuke: "Oh a plum's so big, and the thing's so big!  
And they call it a twig but a twig's so big!"  
Farm Animals: "It's a big, big world for Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!  
Sasuke: That's me!_

Sasuke climbed onto Kakashi's hand and hugged his thumb, giggling

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Later that night Sasuke sat on Kakashi's head while he picked out a story to read. Pakun stretched and yawned on his bed.

"Ah, here's one about a noble dog!" said Kakashi. Pakun perked up and barked delightedly. "Who saved the king from the wicked, wizard." Kakashi continued. Pakun pretended to growl at the wizard Kakashi was talking about. Sasuke sighed. "Oh father, please…are there any stories about," Sasuke looked in fathers eyes. "About, little people?" Kakashi chuckled bringing his hand up for Sasuke to climb onto. Sasuke did just that. "Well as matter a fact there are, Sasuke, look." Kakashi turned the page in the book on his lap. Sasuke stared wide eyed at the people in the picture.

"They are little…Just like me!" He smiled but then frowned at what was on the peoples back. "But…but what are those?" he asked pointing. His father smiled. "Those are wings, Sasuke; these are fairies. And fairies have wings so they can fly." Sasuke looked back at the book in awe then at his father. "Father, have you ever seen a fairy?" Kakashi laughed softly. "Well, I thought I did once…" Sasuke's eyes widened and said. "Really?" Kakashi nodded then pointed to the bottom left corner of the picture. "And here the fairy Prince and Princess are having a wedding…" Sasuke smiled and finished. "And they lived happily ever after!" Kakashi laughed softly again. "Usually Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at the picture some more. "Hmm, I suppose it works best if two people are about the same size…" Kakashi looked at Sasuke sadly. "Yes…o-of course…" he stuttered out. Sasuke looked at the book sadly. "Yes…" Sasuke walked away from the picture to sit on the corner. "Well that's not fair…I must be the only little person in the whole world…I wish I were big." Kakashi shook his head. "Oh no, Sasuke, no. Don't ever wish to be anything, but what you are." Pakun barked in agreement. Kakashi smiled at Pakun then looked back at his son. "Bedtime, Sasuke…" Sasuke crawled onto the hand his father stretched out. "It's been a long day…You must go to sleep now." Kakashi put Sasuke in a bed that was made out of a walnut shell. "Sleep tight…"

Kakashi reached over to turn off the light, than Sasuke said. "Father would you please leave the book open?" Kakashi smiled. "Of course…" He picked up the walnut shell and brought it over by the window where the book was. "I want to look at the pictures as I go to sleep." Kakashi set Sasuke down and lifted the book back up. "There…goodnight Sasuke." "Goodnight Father…" Kakashi walked over to Pakun and whispered. "You take good care of him, Pakun." Pakun barked quietly. Kakashi chuckled and left the room. Sasuke climbed out of his bed and went up to the book. He smiled, blushing lightly and curtsied. He then turned away smiling lightly, pulling on the end of his off shoulder, black shirt. He walked towards the window and began to sing.

_"I know there's someone…Somewhere someone_

_Who sure to find me soon…"_

He then began twirling around, looking at his reflection in the different color window glass.

_"After the rain goes…_

_There are rainbows_

_I'll find my rainbow soon…"_

Pakun jumped up on the table and smiled. Sasuke ran back over to the book and looked at the picture of the fairy Prince. He smiled, clutching his hands together.

_"Soon it won't be just pretend_

_Soon a happy ending_

_Love…Can you here me?_

_If you're near me…_

_Sing your song_

_Sure and strong!_

_And soon…"_

Sasuke leaned up to the picture and kissed the fairy Prince on the cheek.

Sasuke blushed when he pulled away, realizing what he just did. "I wonder if there really are such things as fairies…" he wondered aloud.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Outside things were changing. Greens turned to reds, oranges, and yellows as the fairy King and Queen changed Summer into Autumn. They rode proudly on a gold leaf pulled by six different colored butterflies. They waved there wands as they soared past plants and flowers.

The Queen fairy looked around, and then looked back. Her eyes widened and then she sighed. "Oh dear, don't look now, Jiraiya, but our son is missing again!" Jiraiya looked back and sighed too. He had silver, spiky, long hair that shined in the evening light, beady black eyes, light tan skin, and had red stripes going down his cheeks from his eyes. He wore a white shirt with a red over coat, long black pants, and black boots. His silver wings flowed out behind him. "So he is…I think he feels a bit silly riding that white butterfly we gave him…" His wife scoffed. "Why should he feel silly?" Her husband looked at her, while handing her a red leaf. "It really doesn't make quite an impression on the young ladies…or gentlemen" His wife looked upset. "Well what about the impression on the court? And our son does NOT swing that way!" Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Jiraiya, my love, it is the Autumn today and we've begun the golding of the leaves, our son should be here!" Jiraiya saw his wife looked frantic. Her long gold hair spilled out behind her in two low pig tails, her tan skin shimmered with a golden hue, her gold neck tie gown flowed around her like air, her gold wings fluttered behind her, and her golden eyes looked at him franticly. "Tsunade…" "He'll hurt himself!" Tsunade said fearfully. "I just hope he's not flying the veil on that retched bumblebee!" Jiraiya laughed as they went under a long that was hanging over a river. "He's the crowned Prince for heavens sake!" Jiraiya continued to laugh. "Tsunade, dear, have you forgotten what its like to be sixteen?" he said as they flew over a pumpkin patch, turning them orange.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Woah! Gama-chan!" said a boy to his pet bumblebee, Gamakichi. The boy had golden hair that shined in the moonlight, sapphire blue eyes, golden tan skin, three whisker marks going off his cheeks, and two clear red wings coming out of his back.. He wore a tight red shirt, black pants, black boots, and a sword that hung off a belt around his waist. He and his bumble landed right on Sasuke's bedroom window seal. "Oh? Hello…" said the boy as he looked through the window to see Sasuke dancing around singing softly to himself. The blond sighed. "What a beautiful voice…wonder who he is…" The bumblebee buzzed as if saying 'I don't know.' "Say here boy, I'll check this out…" said the blond to the bee, who buzzed in response.

Sasuke continued to spin around and hum, not noticing the fairy had come inside. The blond fairy hid behind the book and floated around to the other side to hide between the open pages. He heard Sasuke sigh and say. "Aww, you have to go now?" the blond wondered who he was talking to. "Well I see, you are a wonderful dancer!" The blonds' eyes widened. He was talking to the picture in the book. "Will I ever see you again?" said Sasuke shyly as he turned away from the book. The fairy boy took out his sword and cut a slit through the paper. The blond chuckled. "May I cut in?" Sasuke gasped and turned around to meet with startling blue eyes. Sasuke then ran away and slipped inside a nearby teapot. "Wait! Come back!" shouted the boy. He sighed and put his sword away. He looked back at the teapot where Sasuke was and said. "See, there, no more sword!" He flew over to the top of the tea pot. "Now will you come out?" Sasuke looked up and blushed. The blond boy was handsome. Sasuke looked away and walked back up the spout. The boy looked down the teapot wondering where he went , until he looked up seeing Sasuke climb out of the spout and run over to hide behind the book. The blond fairy stood up and walked over to Sasuke. He smiled sweetly at the raven and said. "Its okay…Come on out. I won't hurt you." It was then Sasuke noticed the wings sprouting out of the boys back. His onyx eyes widened and he shouted pointing at the boy then the book. "Your one of them!" "Huh?"

TBC….

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Rei: OMG! That took forever! I'm so tired! That took at least took 6 hrs! (**passes out)**

Naruto: (**sweatdrop)** Well while Rei's asleep Review please!

Sasuke: (**nods is agreement) **Review please...Hn...

Naruto: T.T

Rei: ZZZZzzzz...**(snore)**


End file.
